


A Pig Can Fly

by SAYS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAYS/pseuds/SAYS
Summary: For Courtney -- Pig finds himself a mission he can’t not take on.***Written for the SAYS Facebook Fic Exchange***





	A Pig Can Fly

A Pig Can Fly

 

Watching Ron on a daily basis was a dream come true. He was everything an owl could wish for and more. His eyes tended to narrow as his cheeks redden somewhat with unbridled joy whenever he, Pig, would flutter into his presence. He’d even wave his wings with uncontrollable gusto as Pig zoomed around his head. Clearly he was trying to gather the tiny scops owl to clasp his beloved pet into his loving wings. He would loudly praise his owl for his undying loyalty and service. His master was cherishing his most prized possession, the ball of feathery fire concluded; The brush and white gew he used everyday without fail.

“I’m brushing my teeth… You’re a menace, bird!’ Ron declared with toothpaste foaming at the edges of his mouth.

Pig felt the need to glide out into the hallway before soaring down to the others that lived with his magnificent master. Speeding up and swooping down, the owl was desperate to scan the area. His patrolling took quite some time but felt he could return to the Burrow knowing all was safe and sound...

 

‘Oh no… oh no… oh no…” Said the one with the unmistakable feathery plumage, Hermione. 

Something was wrong. Pig was certain. His keen senses caused his entire round body to swivel towards the kitchen window. In the distance, he could clearly make out three fellow owls.What were they here for? Pig twitched before coming to the only conclusion plausible: they were here to take his master away. Sadly, the owl as usual had jumped to the wrong conclusion as the trio down stairs were merely awaiting the exam results.

‘THE THING!’

Pig knew he couldn’t allow his master to go without his prized possession. The owl launched himself into flight, his determination never higher. Within seconds, Pigwidgeon had quickly succeeded. His talons grasped the gew container tightly. 

A bizarre noise followed by a dull ‘Splat’ startled him. The contents were now scattered across all manner of things. His excitement had caused a problem. Before he could find a solution, the grand, white owl that sometimes stayed landed next to him with judgemental eyes for some reason. Probably jealousy at his quick thinking. Hedwig flapped his wings which could only be translated as praise, a far more realistic response. But there was no time to waste. Pig needed a plan. A plan to make his master’s day complete. Always Pig’s go to was a celebratory nap. Without any further thought of his feathery friend, the scops owl set a course for his master’s room and his favourite spot for a nap…

Two seconds later, the rejuvenated owl catapulted into action with his master’s surprise in his sharp talons.He rocketed back downwards and to the place his master was last seen… But oddly enough, the area was deserted. Perhaps he’d missed his opportunity to be the heroic owl he knew he was? But his amazing eyes could detect that the three owls had left and he was confident he would be able to track them down and catch them. Two things quickly happened; his friend had landed close by and a large, feathery object collided into the miniature bird.

The grumpy old owl that always slept when not called upon for missions had failed again to land. Dazed and potentially concussed, Pig ruffled his feathers in indignation. These two were trying to steal his thunder, clearly. Without pondering, Pig felt for the object, flew up and began flapping maniacally out into the morning sunshine, keen to locate his quarry.Pigwidgeon knew his speed was unrivalled… until he felt movement either side of him; Hedwig and Errol.

All Pig could surmise was they knew the gravity of the situation and understood the dire need to make sure his master had his prized possession. Both flanked him, knowing it was his mission and his geographical mastery would be key to their success.

 

The skies were beginning to darken as the trio soared through the green fields, woodland and sporadic villages as the quest continued. Errol was beginning to lag behind. Pig knew he needed a plan and one presented itself almost immediately.

It looked a little different to the one he’d been on. No smoke drifted into the night but Pig felt certain this was it. The train clattered along but was slowing down. It was time to land and use this contraption to their benefit. Pig beckoned the owls down with an eager ‘Hoot’ and Errol needed no encouragement. All three descended and landed on the top of the train. Errol seemed so relieved he tumbled and rolled in celebration. Impressive for an old owl, mused Pig.

 

Time had passed but how long, Pig couldn’t tell. It was still pitch black but the smell and feel of his surroundings had changed. Taller buildings and a foul scent caused the tiny owl to hoot maniacally. He had an idea where he was but it didn’t look familiar. Hedwig sat imperiously observing the landscape as Errol reluctantly roused from his slumber. The train began to slow down into an enclosed building. It was time for the owls to finish their mission from above. 

After a short period, the famous sights of London silhouetted against the sky. Suddenly, Hedwig darted off and down into the city, causing the straggling pair to follow abruptly. Pig excitedly followed as the snowy owl zipped through buildings and weaved a path towards a truly familiar sight: The Leaky Cauldron. In a blink of an eye, the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley were beneath them. They’d arrived at their destination!

The barely lit streets were initially deserted bar a few early to rise witches and wizards perusing what each store had to offer. Youngsters excitedly glued to the windows with awe reflecting back at themselves. Pig seemed to be feeding off them. His flying became erratic and flustered. He knew his mission could be completed but not entirely sure how.

Errol landed on a rooftop and was already dozing off. The old owl had exerted himself far too much. Pig accepted this as Hedwig soared onward and ahead with eyes peeled. A brightly coloured and packed to the brim shop stood before them. The scops owl began hooting in delight as the red headed face raised his hat. He couldn’t read but this was it!

Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was a vibrant hub of activity amid peculiar sounds mixed with laughter. Hedwig span in a downwards spiral, avoiding the customers with daring ease before he spotted a familiar redhead among the packed crowd. 

‘Verity, are you coping alright down there?’ Bellowed Fred from above the winding line towards the till.

‘Yes, Mr. Weasley… I think.’ She called back as an explosion from near the door startled hoard before they all burst into fits of laughter.

‘Not a toy, young sir!’ Fred yelled, struggling to disguise his amusement as a boy popped up from the shelf with impressive donkey ears poking out from his blushing head ‘What’s Hedwig doing here?’

‘Odd indeed.’ George chimed in as he trundled down to assist Verity, despite knowing he ought to remove the ears from the now screaming boy.

Hedwig hooted, which Pig assumed meant he was to take centre stage to complete the task. The tube of toothpaste was now littered with claw holes. Pig had blobs of paste on his talons and he whizzed over to the snowy owl before presenting his possession to Fred above the bustling masses.

‘Err… wonderful gift, Pig. I don’t- OI!’

Pig had no time to waste. He nipped at Fred’s finger and began bouncing up and down urgently, wings flapping wildly. Hedwig cast the little owl a menacing look before staring intently at Fred expectantly.

‘Oh… so… You need more of this?’ Queried Fred between sucking at the fresh scratch on his index finger.

Hedwig gave a loud hoot. Pig launched himself into the air and began to do several laps of honour and self praise. 

‘Is this for Ron, by any chance?’ Said Fred with a mischievous grin forming on his freckled face; Pig landed on Fred’s shoulder and nibbled his ear.

‘George! Do we have any of our dental products left?’ Fred enquired as George instantly appeared by his side ‘It’s for Ron.’

‘Oh, my goodness… Anything for our beloved brother… I’ll grab some. It’s on the house!’ George sniggered as he weaved through the sweets and gadgets and returned moment’s later with a boxed product ‘Here… One of our finest products.’

‘Only the best for our brother. Now, you’d better buzz off. It’s chaos here today.’ Fred insisted. 

George beckoned the owls to the store room and into a tiny room which had little of note bar a rickety sofa and a dusty fireplace. Hedwig seemed to understand and soared out and into the streets of Diagon Alley, returning momentarily with a very grumpy old owl by his side.

‘This’ll get you back to the Burrow. Say hello to mum and make sure Ron gets this and no one else. Got it?’ George said directly to Hedwig who nodded and hopped into the fireplace. The other two owls followed suit.

‘Brace yourselves… the Burrow!’ George cried out, tossing Floo Powder into the fireplace. Pig panicked but had little time to react. A flash of emerald green flames engulfed the birds and after a momentary loss of control, something Pig was more than adequately used to, they found themselves in the homely surroundings of the Burrow.

Errol took no time at all to escape the fireplace and find a secluded spot in the kitchen to rustle his feathers and cozy up for a well deserved nap. Hedwig surveyed the deserted house before soaring up the stairs to no doubt his master’s dwelling. This left Pig to fulfil his task by himself. 

The unmistakable sound of footsteps caught Pig off guard. Mrs. Weasley scurried into the kitchen and conjured pots, pans and food from the pantry into the air and began the process of cooking breakfast for those in the Burrow. 

‘RONALD, GINNY, HERMIONE AND HARRY! BREAKFAST IN A FEW MINUTES, DEARS!’

Pig deserted the downstairs area and sped up towards the place he’d need to go to replace his master’s possession. The door was slightly ajar as faint mumbles and movement came from different areas on his path. Pig expertly landed by the sink, dropped the item where he’d been the day before and catapulted himself into the hallway and back down stairs to await his master’s praise.

A few minutes elapsed which felt like an eternity to the owl. His excitement was simply too much to contain. The sound of feet on the rickety floorboards above was followed by water faintly from the tap. Pig just had to watch and see his master’s glee. Pig launched into the air but a few flaps in, the tiny owl froze mid-flight.

‘WHO DID THIS!!!’

Pig landed on the banister and prepared himself for the adoration he knew was coming his way. It wasn’t long before the sounds of familiar laughter infiltrated Pig’s excitement. Clearly his master’s companions were impressed with this gift of thoughtfulness and love.

Ron stormed down the stairs. Pig knew it was his master but he looked different, yet Pig couldn’t work out what. The dinky owl decided to flee to the kitchen next to the dozing Errol to watch the scene unfurl.

‘Mum! Have Fred and George been home?’ Ron hissed as his lumbering frame entered the kitchen 

‘No, dear… Oh, my goodness!’ 

Molly stopped directing the kitchen utensils and with a thunderous ‘CRASH!’ everything scattered across the floor. Ron’s face had become blood red with rage.

Ron stormed to the kitchen, slammed down the toothpaste and placed his hands on his hips.

‘Gilderoy’s Glitz. A Magical Pepper-Glint taste. I thought this was yours and used it, mum!’ Ron explained.

‘I’ve never used that before… He always did have a wonderful smile, that man…’ His mother claimed the tube and gazed at the familiar face on the side. Molly’s shock was now a distant memory as she fondly recalled Gilderoy’s charming smile.

‘Mum, come back to Earth… I think my face is feeling… Different...’ Ron’s patience had reached its limits as he gingerly felt his bulbous head.

Pig suddenly felt a pang of doubt that his mission hadn’t been as successful as he’d anticipated.

‘That’s not mine dear…’ Molly was slowly recalling the reason But your head’s now a red pepper!’ Molly couldn’t hide her despair and scurried off, returned with a dusty old book, muttered a few words under her breath and within a blink of an eye, his master appeared closer to normal with every second that elapsed.

‘Thanks, mum… If they never came home how…’ Ron looked about and caught a glimpse of his owl above him. His face began to twitch a little and it seemed his master’s face was returning to its prior state.

‘PIG! GET HERE NOW!!!’


End file.
